


Because I Do Like You (Today)

by starkidpatronus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidpatronus/pseuds/starkidpatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec go on their first date at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Do Like You (Today)

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in the style of an actual script for an episode. I have included a few descriptions of shots, using abbreviations for shots that might be unfamiliar. Here's a guide for those shots if you're unsure of what to visualize: http://www.mediacollege.com/video/shots/  
> (Don't worry, though; the shots aren't invasive or very important to understanding this piece.)  
> The title of this work is taken from "Because I Do" by Pearl & The Puppets, a sweet song about the fluttering feeling of liking someone. It makes me think of these two for a variety of reasons; I highly recommend it!  
> I see this scene as taking place at the end of the spring finale, but I suppose you can imagine it wherever you like.

ALEC sits at the bar with a drink before him. XCU on his drink. His hand enters the shot as it closes around the drink. Shot follows the drink as it comes up to his lips. Shot widens to encompass ALEC’s face, his features tight. ALEC puts his drink now; the shot stays a MCU slight profile, angled left. Cut to an anterior MS as he rolls up his sleeves slightly and fiddles with his cufflinks. He is dressed _nice_ ; a blazer over a button-up and well-fitted slacks.

MAGNUS (Offscreen)       
My, you must have one gorgeous date tonight.

ALEC spins around on his stool, nearly falling off it. OSS of MAGNUS as he comes into focus, MS.

MAGNUS (CON’T)  
No one would dress like that for anything less.

ALEC is knocked into a speechless state at the sight of MAGNUS. All he can get out is:

ALEC  
Hey.

MAGNUS says his next line while sitting down on the stool to the left of ALEC.

MAGNUS  
Hi. You look great.

ALEC (Stuttering)  
Uh, th—thanks, um, I, uh—just, I th—thought—Um.

MAGNUS (Amused)  
I’m gonna’ order.

ALEC  
Yeah, that’s a good idea.

MAGNUS waives the BARTENDER over.

BARTENDER  
What’ll it be?

MAGNUS  
Whiskey, neat.

BARTENDER  
Coming right up.

BARTENDER leaves.

Beat. MAGNUS drums his fingers on the counter. ALEC looks around the bar. Neither have any idea what to say next. ALEC decides to blurt out the first thing that comes into his head.

ALEC  
You look nice, too!

MAGNUS (Confused)  
I’m sorry?

ALEC  
Um—just—before you said—you know, that I—Well, you…look nice, too. Really nice, actually. Um. Not that I—

MAGNUS (Amused and pleased)  
Thank you, Alec.

Beat. Neither of them know what to do.

MAGNUS  
Wow, I…haven’t been this nervous for a date since I was thirteen. Do you know how long ago that was?

ALEC  
No, actually.

MAGNUS  
And it’s going to stay that way.

ALEC laughs a little and MAGNUS smiles, feeling more at-ease now that they’ve re-established their dynamic of banter and flirting.

BARTENDER  
Here you go.

BARTENDER places MAGNUS’s drink on the counter in front of him and leaves.

MAGNUS (Calling after BARTENDER)  
Thank you.

Beat.

MAGNUS  
So. What’s your favorite book?

ALEC  
I’m sorry?

MAGNUS  
What’s your favorite book? It’s a common first date question.

ALEC huffs out a little laugh, but decides to play along.

ALEC  
Uh, _The Count of Monte Cristo_.

MAGNUS  
Oh, an oldie. You know, I have to tell you, Alexandre was quite the catch. Hm, I guess I have a type.

ALEC laughs and MAGNUS laughs at his own joke.

ALEC  
How about you?

MAGNUS  
Oh, it changes every few years, but right now, I’m quite partial to _Pride and Prejudice._

ALEC  
‘Never heard of it.

MAGNUS  
Never heard of the classic _Pride and Prejudice_? What _are_ they teaching you at the Academy these days?

ALEC  
What’s it about?

MAGNUS  
Ah, it’s a timeless romance between a man too proud to fully own his feelings for a woman and a woman too prejudiced against him to let any feelings on her side form. Eventually, she grows to find his company enjoyable and the feelings become reciprocated. But they are kept apart by circumstance and societal restrictions of the time. In the end, though, love, of course, triumphs.

ALEC  
Sounds like a good read.

MAGNUS  
It is.

ALEC  
I’ll check it out.

Beat. MAGNUS nods, taking a sip of his drink. ALEC is stunned.

ALEC  
Seriously?

MAGNUS (Innocently)  
What?

ALEC  
You’re not gonna’ leap at the opportunity to make an innuendo?

MAGNUS  
I will if you want me to.

ALEC  
What? No, I just—I’m surprised, is all.

MAGNUS  
I just figure there will be time enough for all that. After all, this is only our first date.

ALEC huffs out a small laugh, shaking his head slightly. MAGNUS just smiles coyly at ALEC, taking another sip of whiskey.

MAGNUS  
So. What do you do for a living?

ALEC  
Magnus.

MAGNUS  
I’m just sticking to first date etiquette!

ALEC  
You know what I do.

MAGNUS  
Pretend I don’t.

ALEC  
Well, in that case, I’m a super-model.

MAGNUS  
Mm, I believe it.

ALEC laughs, shaking his head fully. MAGNUS smiles in a small way, almost to himself. ALEC brings his drink to his lips, still shaking his head. Before taking a sip of his drink, he says:

ALEC  
No.

ALEC takes a sip of his drink.

MAGNUS  
No, what?

ALEC  
No, I don’t regret it. At all.

MAGNUS looks at ALEC for a moment, stunned. A grin plays on his lips, and he huffs out a small breath of shock.

MAGNUS (Pleasantly wrong-footed)  
Well, that’s good news.

ALEC  
Yeah.

ALEC smiles shyly at MAGNUS from under his eyelashes. MAGNUS is even more wrong-footed by this, but recovers.

MAGNUS  
I think I’m gonna’ get another drink.

ALEC  
Yeah. Me, too.

MAGNUS waves the BARTENDER over. As we zoom out, we see both MAGNUS and ALEC ordering another drink and the BARTENDER leaving with their empty glasses to get them new. We watch as MAGNUS and ALEC talk, laugh, and flirt. We are left with the pleasant image of MAGNUS throwing back his head and laughing at a joke ALEC’s made. They are happy.

Fade out.

**Author's Note:**

> And, that's it! I hope you've enjoyed reading this; please leave a comment if you're feeling kind. <3


End file.
